Caught kissing
by yellow 14
Summary: James Potter and and his boyfriend are caught in a passionate kiss by someone unexpected. Written for The Cross-Gen Competition by TamariChan and also for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge


Disclaimer: Errrr, has JK EVER published ANYTHING this bad? No of course not.

AN: This is written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge and THE CROSS-GEN COMPETITION by TamariChan on the HPFC forum.

James stumbled in drunkenly into his flat, supported by Justin as he tried to stay upright.

"You're a good man Jushhhhtin," he slurred as he fumbled about with his keys. "A wheely good man."

"I've got the besht boyfriend in the world. No really, you're the besht b-"

At this point, James gave up trying to talk and simply kissed Justin firmly on the lips.

"James?" a familiar voice asked and suddenly James sharply sobered up as he suddenly spotted the very familiar shape of his dad standing in his hallway.

"Dad! What are you doing here!" he exclaimed suddenly and Harry frowned.

"You were supposed to come home for dinner tonight," he pointed out with a slight frown. "When you didn't turn up, I decided to check to see if you were okay."

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean to forget," James replied hastily. "I just…"

"Lost track of the time while you were with your boyfriend," Harry finished for him, before looking Justin in the eye with his patented auror glare. "What I want to know, Mr Justin Flinch-Fletchley, is what you think you are doing dating my son."

"Dad, I am of age you know," James protested wearily.

"Mr Flinch-Fletchley was in my year at Hogwarts. He's old enough to be your father. So what are you doing dating my son?" Harry pointed out and Justin pulled himself up to his full height.

"It's complicated," James said and instantly regretted it as Harry's frown became more pronounced.

"Uncomplicate it," he ordered firmly and Justin cleared his throat.

"Mr Potter," he began in a clear voice. "Your son and I are two adults involved in a loving relationship. When he first joined the Ministry, I thought he was a cocky, arrogant young man who relied more on his name than his abilities. My first impression was wrong."

"Glad to hear that," James chimed in with amusement and Justin gave him a smile.

"James has a wicked sense of humour and a determination to do the right thing no matter how hard it is. He's loyal enough to be a fellow Hufflepuff and he's VERY thorough," Justin continued under Harry's icy glare. "We quickly became friends working together because your son is an easy man to like, even if he can be a bit cocky."

"Actually I think it was because you were patient with me being such an ass half the time," James said with a smile at Justin, before turning to his dad and continuing. "Justin helped me see that I was an immature young man who didn't really understand the importance of what you and everyone else had gone through for all of us. I thought it was all ancient history that wasn't important. I was wrong."

"You're young," Justin said with a wave. "One of the luxuries of being young is the luxury of being immature."

"I think it really hit me when we had to do the legal groundwork on that Death Eater's granddaughter," James continued. "Poor kid wanted to be a healer, but she was tainted with dark magic that had hit her mum during the Year of Hell and she hurt someone when she got scared. Seeing her parents, the way they kept blaming themselves made me realise just how bad that year had been and how much your generation had to grow up. And watching Justin comfort them, the way he did it so gently and so sensitively, well I think I fell in love with him then."

"I think I fell in love with James when I saw him comfort their daughter. He didn't take the softly-softly approach that I took, the one she seemed to hate. Instead he resorted to banter, humour and talking to her like she was a friend. He was so much better suited to helping her than I was and I fell in love with his compassion and kindness," Justin paused for a moment as his face took on a thoughtful expression. "I never intended to fall in love with a man young enough to be my son."

"I started flirting with Justin shortly after we finished the case," James added looking at his dad's unreadable face.

"And I flirted back," Justin added firmly. "I was clearly falling head over heels in love with James, even though I denied it to myself."

"Then one day, I asked him out on a whim and he said yes," James finished with a smile. Haven't looked back since. That's why I proposed to him tonight. And he said yes!"

"And you were going to tell your mother and I about this when exactly?" Harry asked and James looked around guiltily.

"Ummm, it's complicated…" he began and Harry rolled his eyes.


End file.
